Internet of Things (IoT) technology refers to a wide range of devices that can collect and forward data. Application servers process the collected data and determine actions for the IoT devices and other related devices. Since IoT technology has nearly limitless applications that can be leveraged to form new and useful services, interest among service providers and developers in IoT technology continues to increase. Activation and subsequent management of IoT devices may be problematic due to the large number and variety of IoT devices. For example, to register multiple IoT devices by different vendors, a user may need to access multiple different portals to set up multiple accounts having different passwords. Furthermore, after the IoT devices are activated, the user's IoT devices may forward sensor data to multiple different systems and locations, and the user may have difficulties managing the distribution of the IoT sensor data.